Often, an object, for example a wheeled trailer, is desired to be moved, e.g., placed in and/or withdrawn from a confined space. Moreover, the design of smaller trailers can make them especially difficult to park when using a towing vehicle; generally, the shorter the trailer the more difficult it is to maneuver while reversing. Another often encountered difficulty is space limitation; the towing vehicle may have limited room and may thus be unable to maneuver in a suitable manner or even gain access to the trailer. As a result, a person may typically resort to physically pushing or pulling a trailer to move and/or position the trailer over a short distance. However, this can be difficult, for example due to the weight of the trailer, the load the trailer is carrying, the nature and/or slope of the terrain upon which the trailer is situated, and so forth. Additionally, manual trailer movement can be dangerous because a heavy trailer may be difficult to control once it is set in motion.
Certain existing devices designed to move trailers are typically built for long hours of use, for moving trailers configured to haul industrial sized loads (e.g., loads in excess of about 10,000 pounds), and/or for being permanently affixed to the trailer. Accordingly, such devices are often extremely expensive, difficult to transport, and/or cumbersome to install and remove from a trailer. It is thus desirable to provide a system for moving objects, for example a trailer mover system, which is comparatively lightweight, portable, easy to use on a variety of wheeled equipment, and/or inexpensive to manufacture.